Hit Me
by cupidity11
Summary: A warrior and a mechanic. An unlikely pair that ended up shaping the Empire. Younger!Tallest. RaPr
1. Don't Call Me That

"Sir! The enemy is closing in faster! We're surrounded!" The elite soldier screamed at his superior, claws clutching his lazer gun like it was the difference between falling off a cliff into the terrifying abyss or living to fight another day. In reality it probably was.

The superior whom the elite was speaking to, held his own gun firmly as he stared into his own reflection not seeing the bright crimson eyes that could strike fear into any soldier or, the lovely jade green skin that made him popular with females and males all across the universe. Not that he took any notice. The young leader was usually busy fighting battles or thinking up the next war tactic.

He was doing both of those just now. His mind raced with the possibilities, automatically throwing out the idea of defeat or retreat as they left a bitter taste in his mouth. But, right now as injured and broken as most of his men were…as hopeless as the situation seemed he could only think of one solution.

He spun on his heel, startling the smaller elite solider who immediately stood at attention. The red eyed leader looked down his nose at the solider. "Jak…that's you name right?" The solider nodded. "Well Jak, I need you to tell whoever is still alive to gather any irken on this ship to fight. I don't care who it is. Janitor drone, medical, tabletop, cooks, scientists anyone who can hold a gun or throw a fist will be used." His voice was allowed for no doubts or questions. Jak nodded, saluting his captain before lunging out of the room to do what he was told as irken were born to do.

Unless of course you were born to be a leader. Red was born to lead. He knew this and had accepted long ago that he would always be that way; demanding, stubourn, charismatic and strong. He was tall and people listened to him. It was fitting that he be in charge of all these elites, the empire's finest soldiers. He cocked his gun, a small smirk on his face. Perhaps one day he'd even become Tallest. With a snort he walked out the door to see what could be salvaged from this broken war.

A kick here, spin. Land a blow. Keep fighting, keep adapting. Breathe. Punch. Breathe. Stab. Don't get cocky. Purple silently chanted to himself, as he socked a Screw head in the face before the bastard could taze him. Easy. A quicker one ran up, charging Purple with the razor sharp screw on top of its cranium. The violent eyed irken laughed a little, mockingly before he ducked out of the way; snatching the creature by the neck as it ran past, giving a few seconds to realize its mistake before snapping the spine with a clean chop to its back.

"Heh." He chuckled, dropping the body to turn and take on a new enemy. He didn't know how he'd gotten mixed up in this unruly mess but, he was enjoying it. A far cry from working in the fucking engine of this stupid ship.

After finishing of his new opponent with a slice of the throat with his nifty pocket knife, he spun. His eyes of lilac searched for someone else to maul until they landed on another Screw head lifting a blunt bludgeon above his head to bring down upon another irken who was distracted with his most recent fight. Purple growled, letting out a war cry, he ran and jumped to tackle the ass to the dusty, dirty ground now slowly being saturated with a mix of blue and orange blood.

The Screw head yelped in shock and dropped with the irken on top of him, landing punches to the yellow creature. It screeched and tried to fight back but it didn't get far. Purple pulled back an arm and sliced the throat, letting the thing bleed out its life force into the dirt. With a malicious laugh, Purple stood up and was about to run away to fight some more. A strong hand curled around his arm snatching him back.

Purple gasped, hissing. His instinct told him to scratch, bite…kill until he was free. But, whoever had dared grab him wasn't hurting him. Yet. So he held back, lifting his eyes to find the person whose ass he'd saved moments ago, staring down at him maroon eyes blank.

Purple ripped his arm away, and stared back defiantly. This was war not a formal party so he had the right to glare at a superior all he wanted. Expecting to get reprimanded, Purple's eyes narrowed then widened in shock when the uniformed irken asked him a question. "What is your name and rank solider?"

Standing nearly immobile, Purple had no idea how to respond. The truth wasn't pretty. But, he'd never stooped to lying before and didn't plan to now.

"Purple, sir. I have no ra—"There was a loud boom, which shook the entire dusty ground, sending dirt flying into the air. Screams broke out as well as maniacal laughter from the Screw heads.

Red stayed steady on his feet, used to these moron's way of attacking. Without even noticing his burgundy eyes searched for the solider that'd saved his life, only to find nothing where he'd once been. It was like he'd vanished into thin air.

Wait a minute, his mind cautioned him. There is a reason that we have yet to defeat these ornery little bastards. Their ability to tunnel under ground and their technology to hover in the—

"air." He growled, looking upwards and finding his suspicions proved. The little solider who'd saved him was yelling curses, flailing against the screw head who had a hold of him, fists flying in that impressive way of his but because of his compromising position few actually made contact.

Red considered, leaving the solider…Purple was it? to his own devices. He was after all obviously skilled in combat. The only thing that stopped him was that he felt some small amount of loyalty to the foul mouthed moron with violet eyes. It was in his blood to return the favor of a life spared.

So, reaching into his pocket Red pulled out a laser gun, lifted it straight up, aimed and fired. The burst of bright violent pink seared straight into the screw head's stomach.

Purple's eyes closed in an effort to not be blinded by the blast. Once the tale tell smell of burning flesh, reached his lekku, he was suddenly freed. Falling through the air, Purple calculated he was at least 200 feet high. This fall wouldn't kill him. But it was sure going to hurt like a Galsporch thorn.

Instead of solid ground as he expected however, there was suddenly a loud grunt and warm, hard arms around him. Purple's eyes shot open and his stare met with the taller red solider for only a few seconds. There was something there that made his spooch tighten, his skin feel tinglely. There was also outrage and a bit of reluctant gratitude. Then Red opened his arms and let the solider drop unceremoniously to the ground.

Purple bit out a curse, and glared at the irken elite, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh shut up, solider. I could've let you fall. Now come on." He looked around wearily, red eyes narrowed. "After that little stunt they usually pull their predictable grand finale." Purple idly wondered what this 'grand finale' was, but decided that it mustn't be good, if said in such a grave tone.

Purple jumped to his feet and ran after the irken whose name he didn't even know but, trusted anyway. They reached a disguised Spittle runner, after having run across the dusty wasteland dodging their enemy. Red pressed the code to open the hatch, grabbed Purple by his upper arm and shoved him inside.

Growling from the rough treatment, Purple was half tempted to punch the upper irken. He held back knowing it could get him left here and though he had no doubt in his own ability to find another way off he wasn't sure if he would do it in time.

Red flipped several switches on the controls and in seconds they were rising up, up, up. Immediately, several voices squawked through the communicator demanding orders. Red ignored it, instead focusing on getting them the hell out of there. Once he was certain they were at least semi out of immediate danger, he snatched up the communicator and barked several commands into it, while Purple watched warily from the passenger seat.

It was nearly silent in the cockpit, Red focusing on getting the rest of his soldiers out alive and Purple glaring out the window at the horrible filthy planet, and at any screw head he could find, before turning back the deadly stare to Red.

"So why exactly are we just floating here if there is going to be, and I quote 'a grand finale'?" Red's lekku curled themselves against his scalp. He hadn't noticed how annoying Purple's voice was until just now.

"I have a duty to get the rest of my soldiers out of harm's way. So, sit silent and listen to your superior." Confident in his victory, Red turned back to the control and proceeded to ignore Purple' who's left eye was twitching at the direct order. He'd never had been able to stomach being pushed around and this was no exception.

"Akoh." Purple said the extremely demeaning word as if it was a normal conversation. The word floated to Red's lekku and he turned his head slowly expression frozen.

"What did you just call me?" No one dared stand up to him. NO one disobeyed a direct order from Red.

Except for Purple that is. He leaned forward and formed the word perfectly, letting every syllable roll of his tongue. "A-h-k-o-h."

Some might say that two grown male Irkens would have the self control it took to not fight under pressure. To sort out their differences later and mainly focus on what was important at the time; escaping and living. Some might say that Irkens are too civilized to get upset over one little word. Some might even say that Irkens do not squabble and get upset over small things.

If you said that you would be proven wrong in that instant as Red lunged across the cockpit and began punching the living daylights out of the purple eyed irken, who after only two seconds of shock, began giving as good as he got.

"You little good for nothing son of a-"

"Moronic brute, you are gonna pay for-"

"Ouch! Don't even dar-"

"You were saying?"

"Shut up! Take tha-"

"Bite me, Akoh!"

"Stop saying that, immature little cret-"

-Whhhhhhiiiiirrrrllll- The ship let out a warning that some object of unknown origin was hurtling towards them. Red shot up and away from the fight, ignoring his black eye and numerous soon-to-be bruises in order to figure out what the hell was happening.

Purple panted heavily, fists clenching and unclenching feeling the adrenaline from their fight still coursing through him.

"I am not a cretin." He said, rubbing a sore spot on his cheek where Red had punched him. "You know my real name and I don't even know yours." He realized.

"Red. Now shut up and sit still while I work." Pause. "Cretin." Purple growled, ready to start this up again. Only the ship was suddenly yanked forward violently, causing them both to fly and hit the windshield with loud bangs.

Purple groaned and rolled over from the place he'd fallen on the ground. The gravity was pushing him into the floor. Fighting to sit up he realized they were hurtling towards the surface of the planet. Gasping, he tried to pull up the controls, as he looked around for the red eyed asshole.

His heart sunk when he saw him on the floor, head leaking blood from the violent burst forward. Purple tried not to panic but unfortunately it was impossible to do so. He knew how to fly every model of Voot cruiser out there, many Meekrobian ships were easy, he was even familiar with the basics of the Immense, but this was a new version of a Spittle runner he had yet to master.

"No…no. no. You! Red! Wake up, Akoh!" The ground was getting closer and closer, Purple winced as the ship shook as it broke the atmosphere.

"Red!" Purple yelled, claws digging into the controls. There was no sign of Red awakening and he could make out the carcasses of dead screw heads on the surface.

"Fuck…" Purple yanked down on the controls once more and closed his eyes.


	2. Get Moving

The ship was spiraling, it's sides crushing in on itself as the atmosphere fought against it. Gravity was an enemy that could not be fought, especially when the pilot was unconscious and the makeshift pilot was damn near a rookie with this new fangled technology.

Red's head hurt more in that moment than he could remember it ever hurting, but the pain was limited and that was the only thing that kept him conscious. Groaning, he reluctantly opened his eyes. In a rush, the feeling of falling was unignoreable, and the sound of soft curses broke into his mind.

The creaking sound of crushing metal instilled dread in his spooch. Jumping up, Red's body demanded he sit back down but, pure stubbornness had him stumbling across the cockpit despite the heavy gravity pressing him backwards.

Purple had his hands clenched around the controls, lids squeezed shut and muttering vile irken cuss words under his breath. They flew open, when warmth went around his own cold claws…"R-Red?" Without a sound, the maroon eyed irken situated their hands to several different controls as he fought to get the vessel under control.  
It was not working.

Red kicked the consol, tightening his grip on the other's fingers, thinking that the Screw heads had destroyed a vital part of the engine in the explosion. When they continued to plummet, he knew they had.

For a fraction of a millisecond, their eyes connected and there was a common emotion of fear before they hit the ground, in a flash of spiraling white, red and blue, the sound of crunching metal disturbingly loud in pained antenna. The soft, dirt was probably the only thing that kept them alive. Once the ship registered the crash it ejected its two passengers, sending them rolling roughly through the dusty landscape. The sound of Red's armor clinking and small grunts from Purple rented the air.

Maroon eyes looked up at the nearly orange sky as he came to a stop. The sight of ships leaving the atmosphere left him slightly relived. It meant his men had made it and the Screw Heads had met enough resistance to not blow up their own planet. Good. But, now they would be looking for any survivors of their people from the massacre.

And if they came upon the two Irkens…not good. Clenching his teeth, Red sat up and glanced first at his ship which was smoldering, metal clicking as it heated and threatened to snap. It would be of no use. Everything was damaged beyond what would be easily repairable. They had to get moving if they didn't want the screw heads to catch them. Then he looked at Purple. The other seemed in a bit worse for wear, considering he had been the one to be shot out of the ship first. Standing up a bit slowly, so as to take inventory of any injuries. Luckily nothing felt broken, thanks to his armor.  
He jogged over to Purple and used his foot to prod the other's chest.

"Come on. We have to get going. If you don't wake up, I'm leaving you here." He would do no such thing. Not to another solider. But, hopefully it would convince the other to get moving. However, when not a lid was batted or a muscle twitched, Red dropped to his knees to get a closer look. Maybe something vital had been injured.

His claws ran over the other's body, gently pressing on certain bones to check for fissures. Up both arms, the material was not what a solider normally wore, he thought. But, perhaps this one was in his civilian clothes. Nothing in Purple's arms appeared to be in bad condition. Lightly, he pressed along ribs. Nothing in the chest. Red ran his hands down both legs, noting the tears in the pants. He thought he felt the other's knee twitch. His eyes narrowed suspiciously just before, the entire leg jerked and flew up to Red's face, kicking him across the jaw and he went falling backwards into the sand.

"Ow! Irk damn it!"

Purple jumped up, not nearly as cautious as the other had been, in a battle stance. Then he recognized who it was and he relaxed if only just a bit. "Well, what else did you expect? You were practically molesting me."

Red glowered, and stood up, rubbing his aching jaw. "Was not! I was checking you for injuries."

Sniffing, rather indignantly, the violet eyed irken frowned. "Uh-huh." Then suddenly forgetting the indecent argument, his gaze focused on the broken ship. Even from far away he knew the damages would certainly take weeks to fix. Weeks they did not have if they wished to survive for any length of time. "We have to get moving."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Red spat out. Really, he should've just left the solider the way he had planned. This one was a little too much trouble than he was really worth. "Come. They will be searching this area soon." Turning on his heel, the general's eyes were already searching on the horizon for anyplace they could go. They wouldn't be stuck here long. Maybe a week at the most. Just long enough for his squadron to reach the Immense and tell of the happenings. They would rescue them and then the planet would be cleansed.

With an unhappy hiss, Purple's antenna rose hostilely. It really was grating to take orders. But, he knew that Red knew what to do with this kind of situation where as he wasn't even supposed to be out here. Purple had been working in the engine room, refueling the battalions, readying for immediate take off when the tiny Elite had come running in to tell them they were required to fight as well. Many of his co operators had been quite reluctant. They had never fought, never trained for this.

Pur however had grinned, already on his way out into the dusty air. He'd been fighting all his life. With other Irkens since he had a temper and an attitude that got him in trouble way too often. Growing up on the harsher side of Irk had brought him that. As well as the knowledge of how to take care of himself and never give up.

"Fine." Walking to stand a little in front of Red, he tilted his head to the side, antenna bouncing as he took in the landscape. It was dusty where they stood but obviously it was a higher up point than any on the planet. He could see the jungle off in the distance. It really was a primitive place. Most of the Screw Head population was situated on the opposite side of the planet. "Um…please tell me your not thinki—"

"Ing of heading to the jungle. Yeah. Why? Have a problem with that, solider?" Red glanced once at the irken who was walking ahead of him. Well, that was certainly not very solider like. They obeyed and were rather submissive. It was beaten into them as soon as they became a part of the military. Even Red listened to his superiors. Not that there was many above him.

Purple resisted the urge to wipe his head of the sweat that was beading there. The humidity and heat was a bit much for him. Turning back to the Red, he put his hands on his hips and glared. "Yes. Yes I do. That place probably has all kinds of unknown dangerous creatures, not to mention its suicide to head into an area you have no prior knowledge of." He still didn't know why he hadn't corrected the other on his rank.

It was like something was holding him back. Then of course, his mind automatically answered for him. Obviously if he told Red that he was a mere mechanical drone then it would mean losing whatever small amount of respect the other had for him and the trip would be more miserable. Or worse the bastard would leave him to rot, since he wasn't useful any more.

Red matched the stance, lifting his chin and trying to stand taller than the other, only to realize that they were nearly if not the same height. No one was taller than him aside from the Tallest. It was a rather harsh blow. What was this one doing as a mere solider? He should've been a commander like himself.

"Maybe. But, that place is large and not to mention it has many places to hide. Where as if stay here or on any plot of land that looks like this, they will find us easily." A muscle under Purple's jaw twitched, he noticed, when he was angry.

After a few minutes of trying to find a valid argument, Purple finally threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Let's just go. They'll be coming soon." Having said all he was going to say, he began stomping down the steep incline, which Red knew was not going to end well. Rubbing his temple, he followed after his acquaintance. The sound of Purple's muttered cursing, and the ache from his prior injures made the trip rather frustrating.

When the violet eyed solider didn't fall…Red was rather disappointed. When he fell instead, his foot catching under a rock, that sent him forward, dust flying up into his mouth, Red decided it was going to be a very miserable week.


	3. The Visions

"So, genius, what is your next almighty plan?" Purple asked sarcastically, keeping a steady pace and still managing to be a smart ass. Brows furrowed, Red really, really wanted to punch the cretin.

They'd managed somehow to get across the dusty landscape and had entered the edges of the jungle. The way Purple seemed weary of it, he was assuming that the violet eyed male had never been on such a mission before. Red had trekked through many a forest before and understood exactly what to do. "Because so far I think all you've really gotten us is lost."

"Will you sh-"Take deep breathes, he reminded himself. Keep your temper. "We are not lost. We are going to go into the jungle, get as far as we can into it, and find a safe area to rest. Hopefully find nutrients and wait out the week it'll take until they come back for us."

The effort it took to keep his voice even was starting to take its toll. Why did the little, moron have to be so irk damn frustrating? Why couldn't he have gotten stuck with a mute or something? Taking the lead, finally, like the commander he was, Red brushed past his fellow soldier to get a better scope of what kind of jungle they would be cutting though.

Rolling his large eyes, Purple took stock of the different kinds of trees and bushes but really understood nothing about any of them, so it was worthless anyway. They all looked the same. The sound of wet, foliage under their boots was the only sound for a while.

It wasn't dense enough that they needed to actually cut anything down yet, which was good since it would leave a trail if the Screw Heads found out they were still on the planet.  
The sound of constant –squish squishing- under his boots was grating on Purple's nerves.

Well, to be honest it was the silence which had continued on for at least what felt like several hours. Irately, he swatted away a odd insect trying to bite him, and glanced up at Red who had walked ahead by several feet. Pur opened his mouth to say something, nothing huge. Just he needed it to stop being so quiet.

"Pomp Sack." Red said instead, rather abruptly.

"Wha-?" Suddenly, a large wet ball swung at his face and the sound it made when it hit his cheek was a sucking sound. "EWW~" With a demented growl, he smacked the horrid thing away, where it swung on its vine and split open on a tree. With a smug glower, Purple turned away, tongue sticking out in disgust. "What on Irk was that thing?"

Red glanced back, rather dryly. He figured this was fates way of apologizing about the whole falling thing earlier. "A Pomp sack. I told you."

Purple was not amused, as he stormed forward, still wiping his face. "Well, I heard that part, dumb-ass. What IS it though?" His mind flashed with all sorts of horrible possibilities. Was it poisoness? Filled with alien babies?

"Relax, Moron. It's just a plant. That's a pollination sack so it can repopulate." With that he turned back around to walk ahead, easily side stepping any more of the little balls. Purple snorted, and crossed his arms huffily.

"Neh nehit's justs a plant nehneh neh pollinationblahblah." Provided it wasn't the most mature thing in the world, the violet eyed irken found that it relaxed him to make fun of the stiff necked solider. For more hours than he cared to count, they walked. His feet ached, and his eyes kept falling shut but, Tallest help him if he would ever say anything in complaint to Red. He would rather die.

Said Irken had more experience with this kind of terrain and had spent much of his life working in harsh conditions. To his credit though, Red did warn Purple from then on of any other hazards.

"Here." Red stopped suddenly, in the middle of a small clearing.

"Wha-Ooomph!" Purple yelped as he crashed into the equally as tall Irken. It sent both of them forward and into the dirty foliage. They spent a few seconds becoming untangled.

"That was your fault."  
"Oh shut up. You stopped and didn't warn me."  
"You should've been paying more attention."  
"Well, you shouldn't be so stupid."

"Uggh! Forget it." They both stood, trying to act distinguished, brushing themselves off of any invisible dirt. "I've chosen this area for tonight. It's far enough away from the ship and level enough to be a decent resting area."

Purple was already walking around, essentially ignoring the other, as he glanced about for anything that might be useful in creating a bed like structure. No, Irkens did not need sleep, but they defidentally needed rest and sometimes their Pak's needed to restart after a trying experience. From the way his lids kept drooping over indigo eyes, Purple was guessing this was one of those times.

He settled on a giant leaf like thing, and some spongy moss. Flopping onto the soft ground, Purple rested his cheek on the moss and pulled the leaf over his body. Just before he passed out, his pak whirling, Purple silently hoped that the visions didn't come again.

Red was talking to himself essentially although he didn't know that until he turned from his spot where he was setting up booby traps and alarm systems, to see the fast asleep solider curled up under a giant leaf. He blinked stupidly, almost in shock. The Irken whimpered a bit in his unconscious state, nuzzling the moss, antenna stretching languidly before falling limp.

The maroon eyes hazed over, his expression softening. The little cretin was almost…cute like this. Shaking off the thought and turning away, Red ignored any leafs or moss and just leaned against the rock, letting his pak get a few minutes of rest. He had to stay aware in case any Screw-Heads found them.

Little insects chirped in the darkening gloom, shadows trying to play tricks with your mind. Red stared up at the sky through the dense branches, noting whatever little stars he could as it could certainly be helpful one day soon. His internal clock ticked away the hours.

"No...p-please…I-I don't have it…some one else does…NO! Stop! Leav-leave me alone, Irk please!" Purple screamed in the clearing, making many startled creatures run for cover. Red's head shot to the Irken in alarm. What the hell? He stood and rushed over to try to shut the male up. In his mind it vaguely entered that Pak's sometimes played memories over again.

"Purple!" he hissed, hands going to the other's shoulders and shaking frantically. "Purple! Cretin!" Red frowned when it had no effect and the Irken kept squirming and yelling. "Purple! Damn it!" He curled a hand back and smacked Purple upside the face. The violet eyed irken sat up quickly, arms flailing about as if looking for something to hold onto. Anything. Unless he would drown.

Unfortunately and fortunately, the only thing to grab was his assaulter. Sharp claws dug into Red's shoulders as he fought for breath. The Commander allowed it to happen, barely wincing at the tight grip. "Shh. You're umm…alright now. It's okay." He clumsily tried to comfort Purple, raising a hand and patting his head.

Purple whined and clutched harder. "R-Red?" Not an enemy. This man hadn't tried to hurt him yet aside from the occasional jab. In his fragile state that was as good as a friend.

"Yeah. I'm uh…here. It's all okay." Purple nodded, trying to calm his breathing. The minutes passed in silence. Fuck. He'd seriously been hoping to avoid this. Even now they were bothering him. The memories of growing up in the side of the Irk that no one remembered. The rough side filled with drugs, whores and pain.

Once Purple's breathing had gone down, Red attempted to pull away. The other irken panicked, tightening his grip in fear. "I-I…don't leave me. Stay…Please Red."In the morning it would certainly seem like a foolish idea. He would punish himself mercilessly for showing the weakness.

But, right now Red was comfort. Red was safe. The only light spot in the unmeasureable terror he felt from this memory. He was used to waking up in the middle of the night without anyone to tell him it was okay. Some tiny, needy part of him wanted that more than anything in the entire universe.

Red froze, looking panicked. Those big indigo eyes that held unleashed tears, the shuddery way that Purple said his name. He could pull away and leave the other to his panic and fear. That would be the smart thing to do. Red looked into the dark of the tree where many dangers awaited them tomorrow. Licking his lips, he nodded. Then kicked himself for nodding. What the hell was wrong with him?

Purple pulled the maroon eyed Irken down with him, laying his head on Red's shoulder and slowly ever so slowly, falling back into unconsciousness. Said alien frowned up at the sky, starting to feel the warmth from the other's body heat his nicely. The feeling of sleeping next to someone was foreign and try as he might the longer they stayed that way, the more his eyelids drifted shut again and again until finally they stayed closed.


	4. Trust Me

They awoke early, neither saying a word about what had transpired, as if preferring to forget it entirely. This was about as true as it got. Purple walked at least five feet behind his superior, eyes scanning the ground for any large insects that might sneak up on him, pushing the night's events away when they wormed their way into his thoughts which were ashamedly quite often. He just couldn't get the moment out of his head. What had come over him he would never know but, then Red didn't have to give in. Could've just walked away and left him to his misery. But, he'd agreed, laying down next to him and holding Purple so close…now his antenna buzzed with the feel of the other's steady spooch beat, and very faintly there was a scent now on his skin, in the wind.

It was rugged. Very musky, and clean and it reminded him of sitting next to a fire on cold nights. Purple shivered. It was obviously Red. Red smelled like that. And it was very stupid of him to remember that smell. But, it was so hard to ignore when it seemed to be everywhere at the moment.

Red fought the urge to growl and kick at any object in his way as it would absolutely destroy the cool façade he had on at the moment. What was a matter with him? Why had he tried to comfort that cretin? It was so odd. Almost as if it had happened against his will. The second he'd glimpsed the unleashed tears that were in the violet depths…he'd been unable to stop himself. And that was scary as hell. Red prided himself on his control. It was what made him a good captain, a brilliant commander.

Up ahead there was what appeared to be a cliff. Walking quickly, Red got to the edge of it and looked down. It seemed like it was the best way to go. There wasn't any other way really either. If they went to the bottom of this thing there were more hiding places and perhaps nutrients. But, even as he tried to keep himself distant from the situation, Red noticed it was really, really high and deep in his spooch that fact had it twisting nervously.

Purple realized that Red had stopped and he slowed down, to come over and investigate. Ah. It was obvious what the man had planned. Purple quickly estimated how far it was to the ground. About thirty feet or so. Which meant in order to make a good landing he would have to get at least a ten feet running start and then land at a fourteen degree angle, feet apart by ten inches? Nodding, he backed up and up and up. Then he started to run…

Red heard the other back up, thinking that he was frightened, Red sighed and turned to try to resure him that they would find a way down without having to jump. But, all he saw was a purple blur. His mouth dropped open as he spun around to watch the moron land at the bottom gracefully, asorbing the impact easily before standing to glance up at Red.

Said irken was still standing with mouth agape. Never in his hundred years of training had he ever been taught how to do that. Never would he have wanted to learn how to do that. Red wasn't afraid of the dark, or of venomous spiders or even flesh eating, knife wielding creatures but heights…well heights made him a bit anxious. He shut his mouth and glared down at the Irken.

Purple decided now would be a good time to break their self imposed silence. "Coming, Commander?" Violet eyes noted how the male seemed to shuffle nervously, eyes darting about as if searching for another way. Red was afraid of heights?

"Shut-up. I'm coming, I'm coming…I just don't see the need to throw myself over the ledge like a idiot and just assume that I'll land okay." He mocked, crossing his arms. Purple rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a mocking gesture.

"I knew what I was doing. This isn't the first time I've jumped off a tall place and come out alive. Come on. If you're so superior, jump." Red bared his teeth, and threw the solider a rather inappropriate irken hand sign. It just made Purple roll his eyes. But, it made Red feel a little better.

Red backed up and up and ran, his spooch pumping erratically he got to the edge and stopped himself, scrambling backwards, biting out curses. Impossible. It was too high. "I-I can't. I just can't."

Purple winced at the harsh stop, antenna falling back at the almost desperate tone in Red's voice. He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. Licking his lips, Purple walked closer and held out his arms. "Okay, Red. It's okay. Take a deep breath. Now look at me." Red stopped his panicking to take in the smoothing sound of Purple's voice, eyes narrowing on the open arms almost as much as the order. Still he obeyed, taking in a deep gulp of air. "Okay. Good. Now, I need you to trust me. You're just going to step off the cliff, okay? And I'll catch you."

Red frowned. As if. Did the solider think he was insane as well as a pussy? There was no way he was trusting that cretin…"And why should I do that?" Purple's expression almost matched that of Red but he pushed it down.

"Because…I trusted you last night." That took the Captain aback, his mouth slamming shut with any sly comment that might've been made. "And if we're going to survive this we have to trust each other…I won't let you fall okay? I'll catch you…" Red bit his lip and groaned, feeling more fear rise up in his spooch but he nodded. That surprised them both. It was like a door opening.

"Alright." He replied, gruffly. "I trust you." Purple fought the stupid urge to…smile? Yes, the corners of his mouth were twitching. It wasn't funny…it was just…really…nice? Think about it later. Now, concentrate on catching that idiot.

Red took a deep breath, glanced one time down at Purple who held his arms open for the other and then shut them tight before stepping off the cliff. There was the scary feeling of weightlessness, his spooch rising up into his throat as he fell.

Purple prepared his knees, holding his breath because he knew it would be knocked from him anyway. Red gasped when he crashed into the firm hold of the other irken, admitting that he really hadn't been sure if he would follow through. They both fell to the ground from the impact but, Red was safe.

Purple took in air after it had been thrown from him as predicted, arms still locked around his partner, feeling a bit relieved himself. For a few seconds neither of them moved, still basking in the success. It really wasn't that big of a deal, Purple thought. But, when Red finally moved to pull away and smile a really thin smile, he felt like pumping his fist at the glimmering of trust that now shone in the maroon depths.


	5. Lasers and Smoke

The sun shone down on their backs, the light bouncing off the metal paks. Purple no longer walked behind Red but beside him. They had come to the conclusion that it would be less likely that either of them would be taken off guard this way.

For quite a long time the only break in the comfortable silence was the sound of boots crunching soil, rocks, foliage and their respective breathing. Every now and then Red would make the odd remark about a certain plant or a landmark that could be useful later. Purple would mentally catalog it and then it was quiet again.

But even with the foreign planet as a distraction, the violet eyed irken found it rather difficult to stay focused on just the land. The only spot of color being Red's eyes and uniform, it was only natural that his gaze would stray to him once or twice.

There was something rare about the way he stood and walked. Chin held high like any solider that Purple had ever seen, but instead of the cold, calculating scan they also normally sported, Red's eyes danced about, taking in everything he saw with a passion burning in the ruby depths.

It was kind of fascinating. Purple mentally growled when he once again caught himself looking at the other male. It was just—Red was just so—He crossed his arms, forcing his thought on the path ahead.

"So…I've never seen anyone do that before." Unsurprisingly it was the Captain who broke the silence again, never looking at his partner, teeth chewing at the inside of his lip as he said what he'd been thinking since Purple had jumped off that cliff.

Non-existent eyebrows furrowed with confusion before they smoothed over, comprehension lighting his face. "Oh. You mean the jumping—"

"Off the cliff thing, yes." Red interrupted, finishing the other's sentence. Purple uncrossed his arms, looking out of the corner of his eye at the Red.

"I was in Grade i9 when a bunch of upper class morons cornered me on the far side of the Academy's trench in the C-wing. I had two options; jump or get beaten so bad I wouldn't be able to walk the next rotation." He said casually. "I jumped."

Red fought the urge to whistle in amazement. He was familiar with the area that his comrade was speaking of. It was a very high up, very steep, very scary part of the Academy that only hooligans and drop outs went to prove themselves brave. Many had smashed their Pak's in trying to do stupid stuff like that.

"Grade i9? Wow. Still practically a smeet. And you just jumped? How do you land so—"What was the word? "Gracefully?" Was that it? From the surprised but pleased look on the other's face he would just assume it was. Red glowered when a rather large Swami-Swan flew up, startled by their approach, honking obnoxiously before it flew away.

Purple balked at the large bird like creature, pressing closer to the other Irken, which felt unnaturally nice. He shook off the thought as he did so often these days. "I know my math. I can measure the angle of trajectory required for such a jump and how much I need to position my feet. It did hurt a bit though, jumping off the ledge of the Academy because I didn't get a good running start." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Distinctly, he remembered a shattered knee and a good old fashioned concussion. He'd gone to class anyway the next day.

"T-that's amazing." Red blinked, thinking about how much concentration it would take to do what Purple had done at such a young age. Perhaps when they got out of this he would get Purple to be on his army.

They walked for many more hours, talking about rather simple things to find that they had quite bit in common even if there was also much they didn't agree on. In example, they both agreed that the latest Tallest wasn't doing all that could be done in conquering the planets surrounding the Empire. With the expanding Empire they needed more room to grow.

They both liked sweets, particularly doughnuts, even if Red preferred the cream filled ones to sprinkle. They also disagreed about what was best to have at parties; smoke machines or lasers? It was a rather brutal argument, filled with light shoving and good natured ribbing.

When the stars covered the sky, Red deemed the place they stood as a acceptable resting spot. Purple quickly dug up some sort of fruit, although they both were reluctant to eat it, they tried it and found it sickeningly sweet which was fine by them. Stomachs full, they laid back on the ground to look up at the stars and Red pointed out several constellations.

Astronomy had been his best subject in the Academy aside from combat strategy. Purple tilted his head to the side, squinting to see what the other had pointed out. "I dunno. Looks kind of like an Ukril's rear end." Ukrils were horrifyingly grotesque creatures with furry bodies, and heads like bees. Their rear ends were certainly not very pretty.

"Pur! That is—Your—it's a historical constellation made out to be one of the most beautiful in this galaxy! How can you say that?" As soon as his brain could catch up to what he'd said, Red winced at the nickname. It had slipped out as if he'd been saying it his whole life.

Indeed, the violet eyed irken turned his head to look at Red, lips parting with shock. No one had called him that in—in—no one had ever called him that before. It was too familiar. Too much like they had known each other for longer than they had. It was very un-solider like.

However, he didn't comment which might've said a lot about Purple right there. "I said it because it's true." The fake confident voice was shaky but his friend grasped at it like a life line.

"No! It's supposed to be a proud Meekrobian leader!" They bickered about this as well, until the tension was swept under the proverbial rug and Red claimed victory even though his mind was scarred when Purple tried to point out the apparent 'cheeks' of said butt.

It was silent again, Purple's antenna twitched with the light sounds that made up the night. Humble cricket like creatures chirped a heady song, a symphony. Wind blew the branches together, and they slid in teasing caresses, leaves shivering, shaking with bliss.

Then there was Red's breathing. It went in—(a slow drag of oxygen through lightly parted lips) and out (making his whole frame move with the effort, billowing into the open night. Purple could almost smell the same fire. The fire that had him wanting to inch closer. Just an inch. He did not move).

Red listened intensely for any noises that might mean danger. Or at least half his mind was doing that, the other half was scanning the Irken next to him. There was something about him that had the captain on edge. Nervous as many things failed to do.

Perhaps it was the intense indigo of his eyes, the faint glow. Whenever their gaze would meet he noticed the inner torment that he'd seen on many soldier's faces. It was secrets. Never had he wanted to unravel a mystery so much. But, it could also be the way Pur smelled. Warm vanilla frosting. Sugar coated skin. Tempting delicacies... There was no real way to even describe the unbearable scent. Red decided that must be it.

His mind gradually roved back around to the secrets. Natural curiosity had him wondering what was so scary to have Purple, the same irken who had jumped off cliffs and tore open Screw-Heads with his bare hands, whimper and cry in his sleep.

"Pur? What do you dream ab—" A soft snore had him turning his head to blink at his comrade. Red's face curled like smoke into a small smile. Cretin. With a sigh, Red scotched closer to the other Irken, cautiously wrapping his arms around him, in preparation of the screaming that would unavoidably happen.

Purple curled into the warm embrace, antenna perking with happiness before they fell against Red's shoulder. Said captain hesitantly fell into a light sleep, and as if on the dot was awoken not a few hours later by the Irken in his arms' squirming and familiar crying.

"No! P-Please! They made me! Let me go!" Purple sobbed, pushing at his restrictions, panicking even more when Red's fingers wrapped around his wrists. "NO! Let me go or-"  
"Purple! Purple! Pur! Please wake up. You're fine. I have you. You're safe on a planet filled with Screw-Heads who want us dead."

Perhaps that wasn't the best way of comforting someone but, it worked. Purple jerked awake, those glowing eyes going wide with panic before he clutched Red to him, biting down on his bottom lip to stop any incoherent babbling like the night before. "That's right."

Red hummed, a hesitant hand reaching up to lightly pat the back of the irken's head. "You're okay. It's alright." His suction cup sniffled; nodding as if it somewhat reassured him. Maybe he was getting better at this whole comforting thing.

AN:

One of my fave chapters so far. ^^  
Does anyone know where I got Swami-Swans?

...

...  
's 'The Lorax'. I dunno. Just wanted to add it.  
I love adding canon stuff in. Like the smoke machines and lazers from the 1st episode. It's a long term argument.  
I think they are some of my fave characters to write.  
I might have to do more with them some time.  
This one was fun to write. But, it's 1:30 in the mornin'. I should sleep. Probably won't though.

Hope you like it.


	6. Like Fire

Through means Purple really had yet to understand, the captain seemed to have seeped underneath his skin. He admitted to himself that perhaps it had something to do with the way Red held him in the middle of his stupid dreams. Maybe it was how they didn't hate each other anymore. Instead laughing and talking about everything that came to mind.

Sure, the maroon eyed irken could be the most annoying, stubborn asshole to walk this planet but he was also kind, honorable and even at times…down right irresistible. It was hard not to touch him. And sometimes Purple did. Just in small ways, lightly brushing finger tips over his shoulder or when their legs touched as they walked.

Which they did a lot. More than he had ever done before. And it was taking its toll. But, strict pride meant not complaining even when it did hurt. However, on their fifth day, Red stopped and had them set up camp in this little cave on top of a hill. It was surrounded by trees and was big enough to fit both of them with plenty of room left over.

Much to Purple's delight Red wanted him to show him how he'd fought that day during the war. Before they began he told the maroon eyed Irken that this was a serious technique. It demanded discipline and confidence.

Of course it became unserious in a matter of seconds. Red goofed off continuously, bumping into him, throwing him off balance. They lightly hit each other, yelled taunts and there may have been some jokes flying back and forth that weren't appropriate for what should've been a violent work out.

Purple threw another punch in the other Irken's direction, chanting to himself out loud. "Punch. Kick." He did so, expecting Red to dodge that one too, he didn't. He oof-ed and fell a bit backwards, seeming stunned.

Then determined, eyes narrowing. Purple finally caught the glimpse of a challenge in the other's expression. It sparked the competitiveness in Purple who smirked knowingly. "Don't forget to breathe." He told himself, noting the tensing of Red's shoulders and knew.

"Dodge." Pur yelled just as Red jolted forward reaching for the other irken to grab him, and failed. The fighter stood behind the captain now. "Kick."

So he did, aiming for the back of Red's knee. Saying his moves out loud though were giving the other an advantage, so he moved out of the way, spinning and grabbing Purple's foot. Yank.

Before he fell though, the violet eyed Irken dug his claws into Red's shoulders bring him down with him.

"Irk damn it, Red!" He laughed, struggling.

"Don't complain to me! Your claws hurt. But at least I landed on something soft. Even if it is small." Red teased, arms next to the other's head. Purple looked vaguely insulted.

"Oh shut up! We're the same height, moron!"

The air filled with their mixed laughter as they made rude jabs. It floated into their make shift sanctuary, tainted the danger that always hung there.

But, then their eyes met and all laughter died.

Red's breath brushed against Purple's lips and his lids closed. The realization that they were so close…that their bodies were touching. So much heat passed between them. It was like fires sparking, like acid that didn't hurt.

"Red…" The other irken breathed, not liking how weak his voice sounded suddenly. How needy. How stupid. This wasn't right.

Irkens didn't feel this. Irkens felt nothing. But, Purple was suddenly burning up for someone else. For someone with maroon eyes, and that musky scent kept tempting him.

"Pur…" He responded, realizing their lips were only a few millimeters away. Hesitantly, his antenna brushed slowly over the other Irken's, causing both their toes to curl in their boots and Purple groan softly. What were these urges? They were so primal.

Finally Red settled his mouth over the violet eyed soldier's. It was soft, gentle and lovely. But, Irkens were none of those things and soon it changed again. Their tongues twined, the ridges rubbing together. Purple ran his hands up the other's sides, sharp claws scratching at his uniform.

Their limbs intertwined, their bodies pressing together, trying to get closer. Needed to be closer. This thing suddenly transpiring between them felt like the epitome of what the instructors at the academy had been trying to discourage. This incredible feeling of losing yourself, of losing everything that kept you tied to the ground, of letting it go in order to belong to someone else.

Suddenly Red jerked away, crying out in obvious pain, gasping in agony. Purple shot upright, confusion prominent on his face but when the captain turned around he noticed the blue blood dripping from a perfect circle hole. Inside that hole would without a doubt be a screw like bullet.

Violet eyes widened with rage and alarm, wasting no more time he grabbed Red's hand and ran. As soon as they did more of the deadly bullets shot from trees, rocks, seeming to come from every direction. As did the Screw-Head war cries, their victorious screeches.

Mulch and dirt flew under their feet. They were forced to duck under bushes, broken limbs, fly over rocks and still the bullets kept coming. The assault never ceasing. Red surprisingly kept up, gritting his teeth against the pain that wracked him every time he moved. They left a trail of blood and curse words behind them.

They came to the edge of a cliff and Purple jumped, his hand clasped in Red's who closed his eyes but leapt anyway. They hit the ground and Purple kept running. Red did not. The violet eyed Irken was half dragging his counterpart over the ground.

"No. Come on, Red!" He yelled, tugging. "Get up!" The captain groaned. When had he ever been in this much pain before. Never before this had he just wanted to lay down and give up. The screw-like bullets were so deadly because their sharp tip point that was coated in a toxic fluid designed to burn, to spread like wild fire.

"Red! Get up, damn it!" Purple practically screamed, tugging on the other's arm. Red's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, impaired from pain but he could see Pur's expression. See the panic, the fear and anger. He knew that the solider stood a better chance alone, without him to hinder him. Red's grip loosened.

"Go." He hissed gruffly, having to force the words out of his tightening throat. Realization came to Purple quickly and like a battering ram. His grip remained tight as ever.

"No. No. Red, you get your ass up off the ground. I am not leaving without you." Yes, it would be better for him if he did. Irken law dictated that he should respect Red's wishes and let him go, keep moving without him. But, Purple had never liked the laws. Plus, there was no way he was abandoning this Irken. Not now.

Red expected nothing less from Purple and when the grip remained steady on his own hand, he sighed shakily. Grunting from exertion and pain, he stood on unsteady legs and nodded, reaffirming their connection.

Purple took most of Red's weight on his own body, wary of how close the enemy could be, wary of the ever spreading toxin in Red's system and wary of just how weird it was for him to be so reluctant to leave the captain.

They ran.


	7. The Precipice

The sun rose and fell and rose again, spearing a sharp, bright microscope like a magnifying lens through the trees. Purple felt horribly exposed by this light, as if it went against them, attempting to alert their enemies to their presence. Yes, hours had passed in anxious, antenna tugging dragging seconds and still Red had yet to awaken.

They had run for hours it had seemed. Jumping over logs, ducking limbs, flying down ravines as they tried to lose their stubborn trail of Screw Heads and their deadly bullets. Purple had held Red up the whole time and to his surprise the General had managed to maintain consciousness, giving advice and occasionally pointing out possible escape routes. They had worked together and the ground they had covered was amazing.

Only when the sounds of war cries had died out, did Purple find a dense cluster of trees for them to hide in. He'd laid the solider down and the poor Irken was out within seconds. Pur had no huge experience when it came to medicine but, even he knew that the amount of blue blood that covered both of them was not good.

Using his limited knowledge and strips of both of their uniforms, Purple had succeeded in wrapping the wound, since the bullet had gone straight through there was no need to dig it out. For this he was relieved.

Now however, the worry was mounting. It was an odd feeling. Caring. About more than just himself or the Empire or machine parts. The violet eyed Irken tugged his left antenna for the hundredth time in the last hour and sighed, his gaze falling back to the unconscious Red, who looked unbearably peaceful.

It was unnatural to care for someone like this. Respect, maybe. Red was after all his superior. That would be normal. But, wanting to clean his wounds, and sleep next to him and kill whichever Screw-Head had shot him, and rub their lips and antenna together again was most, certainly not.

And what about his nightmares? The nightmares about his stupid childhood that had plagued him for years? Red soothed them. Made them nearly non-existent. Purple, ran a nervous hand down his face.

"Oh Tallest…" Purple's head snapped to the side as he heard the familiar gruff voice, stiff with pain. Red had his eyes shut, teeth clenched in agony. "Fuckin' Screws."

The other irken practically flew off of the rock he was sitting on to kneel by his fallen comrade. "Oh. You're okay." A hand, the same one that had just shuttered nervously over his own face, now curled a gentle trail down Red's.

"Well, I'm alive. That's good." He winced again, maroon eyes slitting as they stared up at the pale alien, looming above him. "Or at least I'm telling myself that. The pain kind of makes me wish otherwise."

Purple snorted, feeling oddly giddy. Must be the adrenaline.

Red sat up, being careful to avoid jostling his leg. He tested his other limbs slightly and knew they were okay if a bit sore. His Pak, now that he was conscious, began to administer pain fighters and healing medications. Soon, the wound would be non-existent.

Purple backed off a bit, standing beside a tree to look out for any enemies. They couldn't afford a second assault. Not when the pick-up was only three days away. "Are you sure they'll come back for us?" He couldn't help but ask his companion.

"Yes." 'Well they'll come back for me.' He mentally said. It was true. Red was a general. Purple was a soldier. That still made him more important. Still, Red planned to rescue them both. Especially now that they were…well, now that…they had touched. His mind quickly supplied him with images of earlier. They had been so close, lips touching, antenna intertwining. One of the most intimate actions Irkens were capable of. And it was the first time he'd ever experienced it.

Red removed his maroon gaze from his rapidly healing limb to see the other Irken, looking very serious with his arms crossed and uniform all torn and stained with blue blood. Dirt covered him from head to toe. Yet, Red still found himself wanting to do it all again.

"Pur?" The nickname rolled off his tongue again, as easily as the first time. It tingled and the other responded easily. Red had never been one to try to put things off and what had happened between them before the ambush wouldn't just go away. Even now he felt the horrible, primitive urges to grab the solider and—he cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" The irken asked casually. Red knew however he was paying attention because his antennas were perked.

"About earlier…" As Purple watched the hidden horizon for signs of any danger, he fought the urge to spin around and either yell or seem too eager. Instead he just nodded slightly as a cue to go on. "Well, what happened…was unexpected. It's also rare and um…well kind of illegal." It seemed appropriate to murmur any words now. This was a dangerous conversation. Irk, the thing between them was dangerous. Lethal.

If anyone caught word of it…well, Red might be spared in order to go to jail for a life time. But, Purple would be executed on the spot. A tiny shiver of fear worked its way up his spine, sending tiny sparks through his pak, signaling it to modulate his emotions.

But, the pak didn't understand how to handle these feelings. It wasn't anything it had ever been programmed to do, so it let the weird things be, administering more pain medication in hopes of fixing the issue. Purple nodded again, stiffly. He knew. He knew all of this. By all means, he should be happy that Red understood. This should be the end of it. They should never touch again. Never even talk or look at each other unless it was to assure their safety for the duration of their journey.

But, the violet eyed irken spun on his heel and stalked over to the healing General and dropped to his knees directly in front of him, making sure to keep their faces even.

Red had been in many wars. Many life threatening situations that had demanded extreme calm and assurance. He was skilled in remaining a steady rock in times of danger. Red was a well known general for a reason; he was powerful, fearless when everything seemed hopeless. He'd faced down swarms of bloody thirsty beasts. Destroyed more warriors on the spot than any that had come before him. Red was who they called in when they needed a cold hearted bastard to take down a militia or an assassination unit.

As the fearless General stared into bright, amethyst eyes like spiraling nebulas he was terrified. "Red…"Purple began, looking determined and maybe a bit afraid himself. "We might die. This thing between us could get us killed. And…I want you to do it again." The tiny chin lifted, creamy jade skin shining in the barest evening light. His spooch skipped a beat. Red knew what his comrade was saying was crazy. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was 100% correct. He also knew that they were on a horrid ledge, looking down into a bottomless precipice.

The fearless general could back off. He could retreat, return to his life before this horrible solider had stepped into his line of vision. Red had always been afraid of heights. He licked his lips and knew he had to make a choice and whatever that choice was would send them both spiraling; it would release these weird, unnatural, fluttery feelings inside of him. This was the point of no return.

Red raised a hand, curled his three fingers around Pur's chin, leaned in and sent them both hurdling into the unknown.


	8. Hit Me!

The miles were traveled easier, Red realized, when you had someone with you whom you enjoyed being with. Purple was fascinating; so young, wildly passionate about the things that he liked to do (fighting was the major one).

He was determined and that was a trait that Red could admire and relate to. The days passed in a blur; they could see that they were getting closer into enemy territory. The signs and giant screws burrowed deep in trees left no doubt.

It was dangerous. It was thrilling. But, it was thrilling because as they stepped over landmines and slipped around their enemies Purple held his hand in a tight grip. In abandoned places they stopped and rested. Exploring the area and training. He learned many new useful combat moves from his companion. One that would increase his success in battle ten-fold. Purple was one hell of a soldier. He was also a good cook, funny…with long, strong antenna and even longer limbs.

They put their mouths together many times since that first night. He quickly learned that there were certain moments for such times and Red began to learn how to sense just when Purple wanted to embrace, when he wanted to talk, sleep, when he was hungry…

"—me, Red?"

"Wha-?" Big, maroon eyes flew to his companion, looking profusely blank. Purple put his hands on his hips and rolled his own eyes.

"I said, have you been listening to me, Red?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, at least you're honest." Slipping past the captain, slyly letting his antenna brush against Red's chin, Purple pointed forward. "We're close. The rescue point."

Red shivered and blinked, following the claw to a rather intimidating looking mountain. It was the highest place on the planet. It was dangerous. It was in the middle of enemy territory and not a good place to be caught. Only it was also the only place where his unit would be able to cut through the trees to see them clearly.

"Great. Only another day's travel, I'm guessing." His brain turned to mush when this dummy was around. Red was eager to get back to his team. To return to normal life. Only…the fact was that returning to normal life would possibly take Purple out of it. And that…was completely unappealing and unacceptable.

Purple stood with a steady stance, arms crossed and chin straight up. His violet eyes glistened like deadly blades in the setting sun; never had there been a better solider. No one Red would rather have by his side.

He licked his lips, thinking. What if they could transfer Pur to his unit and then Red could promote Purple until he was just under him. In battle together…they would be unstoppable.

"What are you going to do when we get off this Tallest Forsaken planet, Red?" The violet eyed irken asked quietly, kind of afraid to hear the answer. What if Red preferred to just forget about what they had going on here? It would be understandable given their different classes.

Red walked towards his companion and stood next to him, dropping his hand to let the other know he wanted his hand; Purple accepted the gesture, intertwining their fingers. "Well, I figured that I would find a way to transfer your from your unit into mine. We can work together to get you up to my level."

Calm switched to panic really quickly. Purple started, his neck nearly cracking from the quick movement. Red still—_oh Tallest, he hadn't ever told him._ Red still believed that he was a soldier. A good, major solider with epic combat moves that he learned in training and not from having to fight and take down other delinquents in your run down portion of the Academy made especially for the early born smeets.

"—if your Captain refuses, then I'll show him whose Taller." Red's chest was puffed out with determination and pride. Purple let a little noise out that sounded kind of like he was choking. He yanked his fingers away from Red's and stepped a few feet away.

Who knew how Red would react to this? This could get him executed. Impersonating a higher authority was against the law. It was against every moral code in the Control Brain Hand Book. How had he let this stretch for so long?

There was that one fight in the battle; he'd been too busy fighting to correct Red, then he'd let it happen so he would stay alive, so that Red wouldn't leave him behind…now it was all screwed up. He was screwed.

"Pur? What's wrong?" The captain's voice had dropped several octaves. Had something happened to Purple? Had he spotted an enemy? Whatever it was, it had the other irken numerous shades paler, big violet eyes a bit duller and a sickened expression.

"I-I-I…'m—" Purple wanted to throw up. But, he shook his head and schooled his expression. It would be worse to show fear. The idea that he might be killed for this was a frightening one; even more so was the fact that Red would be angry and most likely hate him. They would go from…whatever they were back to where they had started. His spooch rolled.

_'Just spit it out.'_ He mentally screamed at himself.

"Red. I'm…not a soldier." Breathe. Just breathe. "I apologize for letting you think that. I'm…a mechanic. I work on all the Massive's engines…I'm sorry for leading you on. I never said I was. I let you think so for a while so you wouldn't think I was worthless and leave me behind since, I'm not an asset to the empire unlike..you and the other solider…" He was blabbering now.

But, it was because of the look on Red's face; blank. Seemingly frozen. Incomprehension. Then…it melted into hurt, rage. "Red…I'm sorry. If I could go back an—"

"Cease your lies!" Red's voice cut through the silence, through Purple's words like lasers. The mechanic cringed before shaking it off and standing straight. No use cowering….oh but Red's eyes; so beautiful. Like rubies. Like fire.

"LIES! All of it...was! You were a fraud! Immoral a-and deadly." Red spat  
on the ground, between them. Rage was all he felt. Or at least it was all he wanted to feel. It ran through his veins. But, there was something else, clutching at his spooch. It hurt so bad. This betrayal.

Purple bit the inside of his cheek, fighting not to do that weak thing where he leaked from the eyes. Not now. Not in front of Red.

"You..." He couldn't even come up with a word to express how angry he was. It was like a raging fire, eating him alive. He had lived and breathed with this person. This irken who wasn't a soldier. Not a high ranking or honorable Solider. Nothing like he'd imagined. A lie. All of it. A LIE. Their feelings. The emotions and the laughter. Had the affection been another ruse.

Suddenly it was all tainted. All broken and cut into a billion pieces.

"Yo-ou Akoh!" Purple froze, feeling every single muscle in his body tense up. He went from being distressed to livid in a second flat.

"What. Did. You. say?" Red scowled at the change in tone, fighting back his own anger and pain.

"I said, 'You...Akoh." Purple glared and shook violently, violet eyes shimmering brighter than Red had ever seen before. On instinct, he glanced down at his partner's hands. They were balled into fists as they quaked.

"You want to hit me." Red whispered, flickering his own eyes back up until they met Purple's. "Do it."

"Don't tempt me, idiot." Even his voice shook; a snarl. He somehow held himself back.

"Hit me."

"No!"

"Hit me!" Their eyes still held. "Irk damn it, Hit m—" His head snapped to the side, a loud crack in its wake. Red stumbled, hands clenching his face. There was the sound of feet hitting the ground before he himself hit it, the world went black.

A.N.:

lol look the title. XD

Guys, would you believe that I named this fic 'Hit Me' not knowing what was actually going to happen in the story and if the words would ever be in the story?

'Cause...that's what happened. I also originally planned for Purple to be the one to be saying, 'Hit Me'!' but, Red somehow got the job.

'Akoh' is the insult used in the very first chapter. It means someone who is an idiot, a moron, a waste to society ect ect.

Still got a few more chapters I think...guesstimateing...two or three plus an epilogue.


	9. Breathe

Red came to consciousness aware of two things; his head hurt like it had been stuffed into a meat grinder before being replaced inside his skull and there was a message waiting for him inside his PAK. Groaning, the general forced his weary body to move, each inch causing new hot spokes to poke their way into his brain.

The sky was dark, and the clearing was…empty. Thinking was torture but, eventually the thought came to him that he was alone; Purple was gone, ran away most likely after beating him upside the head.

"Good." He hissed, brows furrowed as harsh metal shavings cut up his inside, as his head burned from the rage and pain. Now that the traitor was gone, he could finally come up with a proper plan and even better his brain was clear and not consumed with thoughts of violet eyes and wispy antenna ends…

Red shoved himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against the ringing in his skull. The PAK beeped at him mentally, signaling an urgent message from someone on his Squadron. He accepted it, quickly reading the words that flashed before his eyes.  
**  
"Close to meet pnt. Approx. 2 hrs."**

Well, at least they had managed to get a message through to him. That meant that the signal was stronger and therefore he was close enough that they would be able to detect him, and the further he moved up the mountain the better the connection would get.

They would land, there would be a nice reunion, some sleep and food, followed by immediate action on his half. They would finally take this filthy planet and Red would be presented with some sort of prodigious medal and he could go back to normal.

_'What about him?'_ That cocky smile flashed before his eyes, slick as oil fighting moves, the determination on his expression, trust…bravery…like a solider. But, he's not and never has been and never will be.  
"What _about_ him?" Red snarled, fists clenched. "He made his choice when he lied to me." The great general straightened himself up and began to march, putting one foot forward and trying not to think about the fact that Purple would be on this pathetic planet when the Tallest preformed the final canon sweep.

-00—

The mountain loomed up ahead, deadly and laden with possibilities. The Screw-Head base was nearby. It was a time for stealth and cautiousness. Purple had the first one. The second one…not so much. He leaped a fallen log, feeling the soggy ground give under his footfalls.

Panting, the mechanic slipped behind a large clump of trees, weary of the fact that he could SEE several of those horrid creatures moving around, the top of their heads, deadly sharp screw as it glistened in the sun.

He stopped and shoved himself against one of the trees, trying to control his breathing, to gather his wits. After Purple had hit Red, the only to do had been to run. At first because he knew when Red woke up he'd be murderous and because Purple didn't want to be there to face that.

But, as he had leapt cliffs and dodged, predatory plants it had become clear that if he wanted to survive, he had to make it to the mountain and to the rescue crew. If he could…well, he could stow away until they reached Irk and then disappear into the population.

Purple knew someone who could re-encode paks…

Survival instincts had him running on pure adrenaline. But, now that he had slowed down, the full reality of what had happened attacked him. He'd hit a general. He'd hit Red. Then there was pain…in his hand where the moron's hard head had made contact, clenching around his spooch and chest. Red had looked and sounded furious.

Not even when they had been fighting at the very beginning had he ever had that fire in his eyes…it was hatred. Purple let out a slow breath. Whatever they had somehow managed to become over these last days was gone. As if it had never been.

At least for Red. Purple knew that he would always feel this way. It was encoded in his PAK now. Unless, his connection could reencoded that too. The very thought made the pain in his chest get tighter.

Could he get rid of Red? Make himself forget the trust and the touches? His smile and brute strength? How Red had fought back his childhood nighttime replays, comforting him?  
Purple shook his head and turned back towards the mountain, violet eyes flickering everywhere, trying to find a clearing…he couldn't fight them all or else he would. His only hope was to sneak past them. Once he did it would only be a couple hours till he reached the landing party.

The Screw-Heads were obviously looking for them. But, a vast majority were preparing for war, gathering rations and sending ships around the planet to gather the general population to send them far away from here. They weren't stupid; they knew what happened when the Irkens came to your world.

Purple watched a couple of them arguing in their barbaric language, pointing here and there, using fast hand movements. They were distracted and just beyond them lay a general pathway. At least if he had that, he could hide in the trees along it and use it as a guide to the top.

Taking a deep breath, the tall irken rolled his shoulders, cleared his mind…of everything except for ruby red eyes, and a devious, cocky smile before breaking away from the tree and running for the pathway.

Of course almost immediately, someone saw the flash of green and alerted the others. Luckily he had a head start, throwing himself into the nearby forest, dashing between trees. Even though Purple was very fast, he could hear the sounds of their pursuit not too far behind him. Panic tried to surface, but he shoved it down.

"Go up. Go up." His antenna picked up on a familiar and dreaded swooshing sound; the sound of heated metal cutting through the air fast enough to be audible. The bullet went past his head, imbedding into a nearby bolder. Pieces went flying everywhere as he ducked in preparation for more bullets.

Not to be disappointed, tons more came after him. One cut into his uniform, slicing the skin beneath to shreds. Purple growled, biting down to stop the instinctive cry of shock and pain. "Can't. Slow. Down."

His legs were burning from the exertion, his breathing was choppy and Purple knew that he was getting clumsier, having tripped nearly twice. He had to lose them soon or els—

He couldn't even scream the pain was so great. It came from his shoulder, spreading like a disease, like wild fire. The toxic point of the screw, doing its job effectively. The force of the blow knocked Purple off his feet, not that it was very hard. It was hard to see for a second, everything blurry. The irken pushed himself to his knees, noticing that his arms were shaking and his sleeve was coated blue from his wound.

"No…" His own voice sounded far away and weak. But, the barbaric cries of victory of the Screw Heads sounded close, too close. Gritting his teeth, Purple forced himself to his feet and held up his fists, standing in the fighting position. If he was going to die, he was going to do so while fighting.

They screeched and came after him with a fervor. Purple screamed right back, yelling in irken, unsure quite what he was saying but in his mind all he heard was the instructions he always gave for himself during fights.  
_  
'To the left. Block. Upper cut. Kick. Breathe. Back blow. Avoid. Right target, he's got the gun. Hit. Block. Take down. Neck twist.'_Sweaty, dirty, bloody hands grabbed the screw head's cranium and twisted so that the neck broke easily.

_'Breathe.'_ But, it was hard. His mouth tasted like blood, his movements growing steadily more sluggish._'Block.'_ A hand went up to stop an attack but, failed. The Screw head knocked the mechanic to his back.

Purple felt everything all at once, weighing on him, keeping him on his back; the bullet in his shoulder, it's toxins in his blood, fear and weakness, Red's face in the stages of their companionship, anger, annoyance, trust, laughter, that softer, wanting look and hatred…  
_  
'I'm sorry.'_ He thought, as the enemy swarmed him and his vision turned dark.

-oo—

There had been a few guards that Red had taken care of easily, but the rest of the army was surprisingly absent. He wondered for a few seconds where they might be, if only to keep his mind busy, but soon dismissed the thought in favor of forcing himself up the mountain.

Time was passing quickly, the sun already beginning to set which cast ominous shadows all along the pathway he'd found. As he jogged up the side, he kept away thoughts of Purple with plans; military tactics, which part of this planet he would destroy first, what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Oddly enough the ideas held no appeal for him. They were dull and stupid. Empty.

**'Beep. Beep.'** Red's Pak warned him that the rescue party was very close by and that meant they could land soon. Dread curled low in his spooch, though the thought of getting off this miserable planet was glorious.

He picked an open area, with trees on all sides and waited. Not a few seconds later, the ship appeared, medium sized for an Irken ship, camouflaged to their environment. It landed on the grass with a very anti-climatic 'thump'. The vessel door swooshed aside and his second in command stood at attention, smirking.

"Greetings Captain." He saluted, fist to his chest. "Sorry it took so long."

Red instinctively returned the gesture, legs heavy as they carried him towards the ship. "Hello Blik. It's fine. Just be quicker next time." The general was already putting his stony face back on, replacing the mask he used in front of all his crew.

Blik let the captain get inside before glancing around curiously. "Wasn't there another one with you Sir?"

Red scowled darkly, never glancing back. "No. Come on, we have work to do."

Shrugging, the first officer shut the door before scurrying off after him.

A.N.:

So close to the end I can taste it.  
I know Red is being a dick but, don't worry. He won't leave Purple.

I'd like to thank DerangedSpazz on dA for reminding me this story existed.


	10. Section 43, Paragraph 89

"Give me a run down," The General said coldly, ruby eyes as hard as ever. His first officer shuffled along behind, quickly saluting and following orders just as he had been trained to do.

"Fatalities at a minimum. Total losses still being estimated. Medium damage taken to landing ships and the Tallest is eager to speak with you." Blik reiterated, nodding along as he remembered. Without speaking, Red turned on his heels sharply down a corridor that led towards the communications room.

"Good. Set coordinates for the Massive. We'll regroup and recharge there."

"Yes, sir." Blik put his fist to his chest, antenna back against his skull in the Irken salute just as the door swooshed shut in his face. Walking to the giant screen in the middle of the room, Red quickly punched in the calling code for the Control Room on the Massive.

The pink screen lit up with the irken symbol for a few seconds before it cleared to show her. Myuki, with the graceful and deadly silver-blue armor of the Tallest. Her eyes matched it to a 't'. Respectfully, his antenna fell against his skull, as he saluted.  
"General Red. Glad to see you are alive." She said, voice strong and practically thrumming with authority. "I would hate to lose my best solider."

"Thank you, My Tallest. Glad to be back." He stood at attention.

"General Red, we have plans to see that planet cleansed." A service drone popped into the screen for a few seconds to offer up a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. They were her favorite. She graciously took them, actually acknowledging the smaller irken.

Myuki was a rare kind of leader. The kind that was great, loyal and destined for glory. She was their hope for the Empire, and with her incredible intelligence and seemingly endless patience, a bright future was assured.

"O-of course, My Tallest." Red's hands curled into fists. "When, if I may ask?"

"You may, General Red." After swallowing another pretzel, she tilted her head to the side. "Approximatly,30 minutes." She studied his reactions and saw how stiff he became, how he fought to keep a steady face. "Red, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I-I…" Inside, Red was rebelling. Two sides of a bloody brutal war. On one side, he could feel nothing but pain, betrayal. That one lie…it wasn't a small one either. Lying about your status could get you executed. Red should've carried that out. He should've killed Purple.

It went against normal Irken duty. And that was all that Red had. It was all that any Irken really had. Duty to the Empire. General Red wanted to shove aside any wrong feelings he may have somehow became infected with and let them blow up this planet, the traitor along with it.

The other side however, screamed in agony. He'd trusted Purple, with his life, his dignity. They'd kissed and fought, laughed. They'd been more intimate than any Irkens should ever be. It was right in the rule books, drilled into their head every single day.  
From hatching till graduation; no touching, no emotions, no attachments, no weaknesses.

Purple was everything that Red was supposed to avoid. Yet, he'd fallen over the abyss, taken that dive into uncertainty because there had been something in violet eyes, in the noises he made as he slept, in that cocky gait and how wonderful it felt to intertwine themselves in every way possible.

Purple made his blood boil in more ways than one. Purple was forbidden and ridiculous. Purple made him do incredibly stupid things like jump off cliffs and hold someone in their sleep.

How was he supposed to live without that? How could he let go of his hand? How could Red just leave him there? He grabbed his left antenna and tugged on it harshly, trying to work his mind into a sense of order.

"Red?" Myuki asked again, this time much more concerned and confused.

"I…My Tallest?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever…"How to explain this? "touched someone?"

An invisible eyebrow rose. "Like how, General?"

His jaw clenched. "Like…like they teach you not to." Understanding showed on her face. Red crindged, waiting.

"Yes." Startled, he looked up from the ground, not remembering having done so. That was cowardly.

"W-what?"

"I said, 'Yes'. It was so long ago…but, he was a companion. A scientist. We met before I was Tallest. Went to the same section of the Academy and had never even met until the day we literally collided in the middle of the busiest hallway." Myuki was remembering, eyes slightly glazed and demeanor different; calmer.

"It wasn't instant. We used yelled at each other to watch where we were going and went our separate ways. Then a few days later we saw each other again. Glares were exchanged." She smiled at the memory.

Red was rapt, eyes wide. "We ended up being assigned as partners for Battle weapons and even if we fought like cats and dogs…I remember his facial expressions and how he moved. How his calculations were flawless and his drawing wretched…we touched like that, Red. Alone together. It was instinctive and against everything we'd been taught."

The Tallest blinked and looked back at the Irken solider. "We went our separate ways. It was extremely painful. But, the true agony set in later. I wanted to see him and bring him back, tell him that I felt things for him." Azure eyes dulled just a tiny bit. "He was killed in a freak lab accident. I never should've let him go."

Red couldn't breathe, his claws dug into the control board. "Does that answer your question, General?" She said. There was a layer of knowing, of regret. He nodded silently.

"Wonderful…" Silence. "I'm going to change the time of Cleansing; Two hours sounds about right." With that the call was disconnected. Immediately, Red broke away from the screen, rushing to the door, impatient with its stupid opening mechanisms.

As if by magic, Blik was there, eyes growing wide as soon as he saw his General's face. "A-Are you okay, Sir?" Red shoved past him, running down the hallway and into the main control room.

"Go back. Return to the planet. We have unfinished business there." The pilots seemed confused but, were loathe to argue with their leader and obeyed. Blik followed close behind.

"Sir? Go back? But…the planet is to be cleansed. We can't land again." Red whirled on him, poking the smaller irken in the chest.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"Sir, no, Sir. It just seems that maybe you aren't sound of mind, Sir." Blik replied hurriedly, glancing back at the pilots who now glanced at each other, worriedly. It wasn't un heard of for a lost solider to go crazy on a strange planet when marooned. Even if it had only been a few days, the atmosphere and the poison of the screw bullets could've had a major effect.

"I…heard your call, General." Red went still, glare frozen on his face. Finally, he jumped back from Blik, scowling.

"Did you?"

"Yes, Sir. And you aren't sound of mind. I'm afraid as First officer, I must take charge, as it says in Section 43, Paragraph 89 that in the case of the General's sudden inability to do his dut—" His words were choked off as Red wrapped his fingers around his throat.

"I know the Vort damned rules, Blik. I also know that I've compromised my own title and my own life. I know that if I keep squeezing your neck I'll send you into a mini coma. And I know that my duty, the duty to this Empire, to my Tallest and to my troops is all that I have…" Or was. Red released his first officer, who dropped to the floor, gasping for recycled air.

"You know what? Take it." He looked out the window. It was far down. Very, very far down. The pilots had made the craft hover in confusion. But, with his Pak legs and the techniques that Purple taught him he should be able to make it. Maybe… "Take it all. Take my duty. Take my position. Take all that I have…"

Blik just stared at him, hands clutching at his neck, as if he'd gone crazy. "W-what?"

Red grabbed the emergency release door, pushing and lifting so it popped open. "Section 56, Paragraph 889." He grabbed either side of the door jam and leaned out the side of it, back towards the long plummet below, looking back at his first officer.

"Unless, there is known fatality, no high ranking officer left behind." With that he let go, letting himself, fall, fall to the ground below, hoping to god that he lived because Purple was out there somewhere.

A.N.:

Hii. I'm tired.

Myuki was Tallest before Spork, who was Tallest before Red/Purple.  
Spork and Myuki both die because of Zim, if you haven't read the script for The Trial...I just spoiled a bit of it for you. Sorry.  
So, um, this is canon and not an OC.

Is this okay? Not too fast? It all makes sense? Making sure, because I'm writing this whilst sleep and emotionally deprived.

I don't own IZ.


	11. Never Again

The first thing he did when he hit the ground was mourn the loss of his back PAK legs and his fear of heights. Another thing that Purple had managed to change about Red for the better. His hands shook but, he ignored that in favor of running.

Purple wasn't an idiot, despite how stupid he was and Red knew that he would've headed towards the mountain as they had planned. If there was any way to live, you scratch and claw your way to the top. The entire area was still, stunningly desolate. Besides the unconscious guards of course.

Panting, Red stepped over a log, glancing around carefully in case any of the little bastards popped out to attack. The tall cement walls if the building loomed up before him. He glared at the over abundance of Screw-paraphernalia. Little screws on the doors, imbedded in the walls and hanging from the ledge of the roof. Barbaric.

A glimmer of blue caught his eye against the grainy sand. Red kneeled, kicking the dirt everywhere and stared down at the splash of what was unmistakably irken blood. Leading into the dark depths of this death trap with only god knows what in its belly.

Red's lip curled, a burning fire growing, turning into a ravenous beast that licked at his throat. Rage, possessive and sickened flowed, ashes of the fire, blackening his spooch and coating every thought that passed through his brain. They had taken Purple, made him bleed. Was he even alive? If he was they were torturing him now. Something to take their helplessness out on.

_'Kill'_. The word sprung to the forefront of everything, rising up out of the ashes and flashing neon red. Obeying the inner voice, the general shoved to his feet and slipped stealthily into the Screw-Head base.

-0-

Purple hovered. Floated between two worlds. Though sometimes it felt like there were three. On occasions four. Or maybe there was no worlds and only pain with the occasional delusional vision. The poison was definitely effective. It kept him nearly paralyzed. But, he could feel and hear everything.

Their raucous laughter, drunken on power and heady in their ability to finally do something about their defeat. Even if it meant torturing someone who had no direct power. Another agonizing stab into his stomach. A pointed foot. The edges slipping into skin and ripping delicate organs.

He couldn't even scream. But, he WAS Irken. The toxins were being slowly but surely cleansed by the PAK systems and within the hour he should be…

But, within the hour the rescue crew would've came and gone. Maybe they had already came. Who knew how much time had passed? A broken noise fought to make it's way up his throat and into the air, when one of them yanked on his antenna, splashed deadly acids on his skin. Touched him and laughed and laughed and…

They laughed. That was fine. Purple was small, antenna too big for his tiny body and a mouth even bigger than all of that. It was what got him in trouble more often than his size. Mouth off to the wrong person and wind up shoved into a trash compactor or chased to the edges of the Academy and beaten within an inch of your battery life.

And that had happened more time than he could count on his hands. But, that was expected from the low IQ, premature Smeets that were shoved into these parts of the Academy.  
Purple ran, panting from exertion and fear. They were close, their laughter, cruel and high from youth mocked him from behind. If they caught him again, the bruises wouldn't fade for several Rotations.

"There he is! Come here, Runt!" Terror hitched into his throat, but he spun on his heels and lifted his fists, placing his feet into a fighting stance. No fear would show in his eyes. They would not know that he was scared. They would not get that privilege.  
And when they came for him, he was ready.

"Pitiful, Irken!" Low and nasal, barbaric language. The Screws snarled and stabbed at anything that looked as if it wasn't bleeding yet. "Nothing but a weakling-Akoh! You call yourself a solider?" A round of laughter. Purple shivered. Not from pain, but from the words.

There was Red's face again. Stunned and far from comprehending his betrayal. Then it slowly melted into rage. There was pain in this vision too. Pain that nearly exceeded the kind that was destroying his body. Hot stabs of bad…in his spooch. Ice running through his blood and the wish to make this better. To go back in time and fix it.

He could almost picture himself, reaching out…not to hit Red, but to touch him. Stroke his face and apologize more. Make him forgive him. Press their lips together and beg, beg Red to let it go…to make him understand that it wasn't supposed to be this way.  
Purple reached out to that face of stone, rubies glistening in his sockets._'Red…'_

-0-

Through the crowd, Red could see him. The blood glistened in the dim light. Made it look so much darker and plentiful. The air was filled with the sickly sweet smell, stank of oil and revenge. A growl built up in his throat when he got a good glimpse of his face, on the ground…broken and bleeding. Then Purple was gone again, covered by the mob that seemed to be taking turns, trying to break the captive, to teach him a lesson.

A quick head count; twenty-nine of them. The rest of the population had left. Why this group was left here was a mystery to Red. Not that it mattered. They would all be dead within the next few minutes anyway.

_'Kill'_. Instinct demanded. The urge to unleash that was nearly undeniable. However, solider training kept him pinned to the side of the wall and waiting. Stealth was the best tactic. Take out at least four before the rest caught on.

Gritting his teeth, forcing the rage from his mind, Red slid across the slick cement floor, removing two lazer blades from his side pockets and retracting the leftover spider legs and setting the plasma rays to 'disintegrate'.

A deep breath and all at once he slit two throats and blew another two heads off. Four bodies fell to the floor, adding filthy yellow to high blood irken blue, and it was chaos. It took them a few seconds to realize they weren't alone any longer, to realize it was an irken who was obviously armed. And in those few seconds he got another four..and a half.  
A round of shrieks echoed in the room. Red raised his chin. He was ready.  
_  
'Breath. Slash. Cut, aim for the center…dodge that one. Spring, kick and slash.'_ Purple's voice in his head, reminding him. Fighting with him. _'Breathe. Blow its head off. Duck, dodge and cut throat.'_  
The numbers dwindled until a pile of bodies surrounded him, all dripping and unmoving. It was finally silent but for a few tiny whimpers that came from the drenched form in the middle of the room.

Red slid the lazer blades into his pockets, and withdrew the legs while he ran for Purple, nearly slipping in the sludge of Screw blood. "Pur!" He gasped, dropping to his knees beside him. A hand gently, turned the other's head. It was swollen, beautiful skin, broken and slashed. Numerous screw bullets protruded from his body. His PAK was even a bit dented.

His breath caught in his throat, another sea of rage and regret rising in his chest. Red wished there was more of them to kill. His thumb brushed across Purple's bottom lip, brows furrowed.

"Purple? Hey…? Wake up, please." When had his voice become so gentle? Back in that forest, when he'd begun comforting this moron. Blackened eyelids flickered and opened only a millimeter. Red suspected that was as far as he could open them.

"R-Red…?" The word was hoarse, and awe filled. "What are you…I thought…why—"

"Shh." The General, placed his finger against the mechanic's lips, ever so slightly. "It's fine. We're fine…you're fine." Thank Irk. "I'm going to get you out of here. Okay? And…I'm never leaving you again."

Despite how much pain he was in, his split lips didn't stop him from smiling slightly. "Good…I'll never lie or hit you again…"

"Unless, I ask for it?" Red replied casually, lifting the male up bridal style. Wincing, Purple nodded, clutching Red's uniform.

"Y-yeah. Of course."

Outside, the ship was waiting. When the first officer saw the state that Purple was in, he paled to a light green and called for medics. Within the hour, they were all in the sky.  
And within that same hour, the planet was cleansed of all life.

Red sat by Purple's bed as the Medics worked. They stitched him the best they could until the PAK could do the rest, removed the bullets and gave him a lot of pain medication.

The General waited until the last of the Medics was gone before climbing into the bed with Pur. Only then could he feel as if everything would be okay.

A.N.:

Nearly done, folks. Epilogue is the only thing left.


	12. Epilogue

Collapsing into a fit of giggles, Purple fell onto the specially made bed, where it molded to his form. The mattress did little but to muffle the irken's laughter slightly. Red leaned against the door jam, watching his partner be a fool from afar, arms crossed and smiling lightly.

Finally the laughter faded a bit. "Done?" Red asked dryly.

The violet eyed irken sat up, a bit blue faced, antenna crooked. "He-he. Maybe." Another quiet giggle. "Depends. Are you going to be an idiot again?" Red rolled his eyes and finally shoved away from the door, taking a few steps into the room which was painted in shades of maroon and indigo.

"Of course. I'm always an idiot, according to you."

"Well, yeah." Pur agreed, laying back on the bed and tilting his head to the side to watch. "You did good tonight."

That stopped the other irken a good few feet from the bed, and crossed his arms again. "You think so? I was…worried the idea wouldn't get across."

Purple shook his head. "No. It did. The crowd loved it. You inspired them. Although, it's a good thing they didn't see you afterwards. You were—"

"An idiot?" Red finished, grinning manically. "I know." The smile faded. "Do you think that they…know?"

The violet eyed irken responded to his partner's smile, smiling right back. But, it was something they did often; grin, smirk, smile, laugh, giggle, dance, sing, be pathetically inseparable. As always. "Of course…but, they won't do anything about it."  
Red' antenna lifted slightly, surprised. "What?"

"Just think about it, Red. They know. They've known since we came back on that ship together. Myuki knew and that dumb ass knew. We're together all the time…but, what can they do about it. We're the highest law in the land besides the Control Brains and they are terrified of us. Not only that but, they worship us."

He shoved up to kneel on the bed, so they were equal. "We're together and we're happier than anyone has ever been. You touch me and we are close, too close, closer than anyone should be…how could they not know? But, it doesn't matter."

Red sucked a gulp of air into his lungs, staring back into those intense eyes, the ones that danced with the secrets of a harsh past and laughter, hope for the future. Their future. They had dragged him in once and they did it every day since. "Why not?"

Pur stared right back, memorizing the tiny lines of confusion and knowing he could find them in his sleep. "Because we're Tallest. And because you're going to come to bed." With that said, he flopped back down, every bit the lazy ass. Red rolled his eyes, discarding all his armor.

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say, My Tallest." It dropped to the floor and made a clinking sound against the plush carpet. That done, he crawled onto the plush mattress, next to his co-ruler who followed every movement with giant eyes. Red finally plopped down, letting the material mould around him. "There. Satisfied?"

"Not entirely."

"Oh? What else do you want? My soul? A full body massage?"

"Oh shut up. No." Pur lifted himself up on his elbows and pressed their lips together for a few three seconds, savoring the sensation just as much now as he had the very first time. Their antenna brushed for a millisecond, a deep connection, a passing of information and emotions.

They separated and Purple smirked, lying back down, smugly. "A full body massage wouldn't be amiss though." Red laughed in the dark, pulling the other irken towards him, encasing him in protection, promises and warmth. He knew that for as long as he lived he was never going to be able to sleep without Purple next to him.

He was okay with that.

A.N.:

Done. Nearly a year later. XD

I hope you liked it. Thanks for all your support and kind words. Every little review or smiley face or squealing comment has helped make me better and this story grow.


End file.
